A Goblin King's Family
by Pricat
Summary: A series revolving around the Goblin King and his family along with antics that living in the Labyrinth can bring
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N_**

 ** _This was just random, plus excited for some Labyrinth stuff coming out in October, plus inspired by the head canon that my guy friend and I came up with, where Deadly and Dudley are the adopted sons of Jareth, the Goblin King but this series revolves around Jareth and his family._**

 ** _In this first one, it's the last few days of Summer and Deadly and Dudley are kept Ibside the castle because it is raining, so create an indoor fort, but Sarah is trying to work on bonding witn Deadly_**

* * *

 _What in the Underground are they doing, running around?_

It was a wet, rainy day in the Labyrinth, but the young adopted sons of the goblin king, Jareth were busy making something, an inside fort since they could not go play in their tree one but did not want to bother their father or worry their human step-mother, Sarah so keeping it to themselves, plus had not used tools to make it but their magic which was growing by the day, plus Deadly had made it hidden in plain sight.

"Okay, what're you, and your brotner up to?" Sarah asked making Dudley gulp, but Deadly roll his eyes.

"We're just keeping ourselves occupied, since you won't let us go outside." Deadly muttered.

"Deadly, don't be such a jerk, I am your mom after all." Sarah reminded him hearing him snort

"Step-mother, plus you're not a dragon like Dudley or me or goblin." Deadly said grinning.

Dudley sighed going after him, because he knew their human mom cared about them, but Deadly was more attached to their father, who encouraged his mischief and loved his tricks, wondering why somebody like their father had fallen in love with and married somebody like Sarah, going through the secret portal Deadly had created leading into their secret hideout, which was a secret room, Deadly had discovered.

"Why can't we tell mom, about her secret fort, she might like it, right?" Dudley asked Deadly.

"She'd just take it away from us, like when daddy let's us have cool toys." Deadly replied yawning.

Despite being five and a half, both dragon boys were pretty smart especially Deadly so his being bored often helped him create chaos, while Dudley was at school or Jareth was busy, so was sighing because he knew Summer was ending in a few days, meaning Dudley was going back to school which he hated.

"Aww, but I like telling you, and daddy what I do at school." Dudley replied.

They were playing and having fun but the afternoon went into early evening quickly, making Jareth wonder where his sons were because they had been quiet all day, even Deadly which was odd, seeing them walk out through a wall impressing the goblin king, that they had found a secret room in the castle, guessing they were playing in it which was fine with him.

"Well I won't tell Sarah, but it is dinner time, come on." Jareth told them.

They were following him to the dining room seeing Sarah there relieved, thinking that they had been hiding, seeing Jareth shake his head, making both Deadly and Dudley relieved their dad had not given their new indoor fort's location was, so we're eating up but Sarah sighed, seeing Deadly not using table manners, compared to Dudley making Jareth sigh.

"Just let him be, as Dudley going back to school has my little phantom upset." Jareth told his wife.

* * *

"Oh yeah this is fun, just you and me in our secret fort!" Deadly said.

"That's true, but I have school in the morning, Deadly." Dudley told his brother.

It was later that night in the castle beyond the Goblin City, and Deadly and Dudley were playing in the secret den they'd found earlier plus Deadly had wanted Dudley to sleep with him there, but Dudley knew he was going back to school in the morning, hearing Sarah looking for them, so was leaving Deadly there making Sarah relieved, taking him back to his and Deadly's room, wondering where Deadly was.

"He's hiding, and won't reveal himself to you, just let him be mommy." Dudley to,d her yawning.

"Dudley, why is your brotjer so mad at me, pull pranks on me?" Sarah asked him while tucking him in.

"He's just more close to daddy, who likes his tricks, so you being aroubd him makes Deadly scared, I guess." Dudley said.

Sarah guessed that she had not given Deadly quite the chance to get to know her, or warm up to her, so maybe she could try later seeing Dudley out like a light going to her and Jareth's room making Jareth relieved hoping their sons were alright guessing Deadly was hanging out with the castle's phantoms again, making Sarah's eyes widen at this.

"Yes, he befriended them a few years ago, but we should leave him be." Jareth told her.


	2. While The King's Away

"Deadly, is this a good idea, playing King?" Dudley asked nervously, as he and Deadly were in their father's throne room while their father and step-mother were out, plus one of the servants was supposed to be watching them.

"Silence, servant, and bring me jewels, and candy hehe!" Deadly said while sitting on their father's throne,and had added a cushion but laughter made both light blue scaled five year olds curious.

"Is it your ghost friends, Deadly?" Dudley asked, seeing Deadly shake his head, despite his father's crown slipping a little.

"You should make Dudley a knight, you know?" they heard a female voice say, making them jump, seeing a magenta furred and haired goblin girl their age.

"Crystal not funny, but how did you know, we were in here?" Dudley told her.

"I could hear Deadly imitating uncle Jareth, that's how." Crystal said, hoping Jareth was not back yet, or he might be angry, that her Cousibs had been playing in herr, or the fact that Deadly was wearing his crown.

"Dad knows we play dress up, so he won't mind." Dudley heard Deadly say.

But they were surprised, hearing thunder outside making the three youngsters jumpy, especially Dudley, hoping their parents were home soon, but Deadly saw the servants surprised, finding them in the throne room, seeing them freaked out by the storm, seeing Jareth and Sarah there, plus they had news to share, but right now they had three little ones to calm down..

"It's alright you three, let me guess you were playing in the throne room?" Sarah said to them, seeing Dudley nod.

She was curious about Crystal, but the magenta furred goblin girl was shy, and unsure about her, becoming unseen leaving the room making Jareth grin, because he knew she was shy.

"I see you two were playing dress up in here, eh?" Jareth said, seeing Deadly nod.

"Yeah, but why were you and Sarah gone, is something wrong?" Deadly asked.

"Nothing's wrong, but good news actually." Sarah said makimg Deadly unsure, but Dudley and Crystal were curious, about what it was making Jareth grin, because he knew what it was knowing they would be happy about it, Deadly not so much which was fine with him.

* * *

It was later the next day after that storm, but Deadly and Dudley were in their room playing plus the news of another brotner or sister joining their family made Dudley excited, and Deadly annoyed, but it took him time to get used to new people guessing he might boss their new sibling aroubd, hoping that would not happen hearing the servants preparing for another ball making both dragon boys grin, because they could steal treats, once the party was happening.

"Yeah, our so-called step-mother tells us to stay out of the way, but we don't." Deadly said grinning.

, that Deadly did that the fact, that "Yeah, but maybe you should be nice to her, as she likes us." Dudley stated.

"Just because she was the only one ever, to solve the Labyrinth, and dad ended up marrying her." Deadly replied.

Jareth could hear them, but got why Deadly was not warming up to Sarah like Dudley did so knew antics were bound to happen during the ball, plus Deadly knew how to use his magic, which was why the castle phantoms liked being around him so much hoping that Sarah did not mind this, plus he knew Deadly needed to be more social.


	3. Helping Him LikevSchool

"Why do I have to go to school, I'm already a greniys, dad said so." Deadly said.

"Deadly, school is not scary, as I go there, plus Crystal goes to school too." Dudley replied.

"Yes, but you go to the human world to go to school, while Crystal goes to school here." Deadly reminded.

It was a few nights later after Jareth and Sarah had revealed some big news, and after that, Jareth decided that Deadly being cooped up in the castle all day was not good for him, finally deciding to enrol him in the same school, that Dudley went to, yet Deadly was not amused by this thinking it was a punishment so right now, he and Dudley were in their room playing.

"Besides my friends at school will like you, just give it a chance, alright?" Dudley said, unawsre their father had been listening plus for Dudley, it was a school night so he had to go to sleep soon, compared to Deadly who was probably going to read or hang out with the castle phantoms.

"Alright, bedtime, and Deadly you think you can be quiet, while your brother sleeps?" Jareth said.

"Yes, I'm just going to be doing my own things, you know?" Deadly replied seeing him tuck Dudley in, going to the secret fort that he and Dudley had made a few days ago but sitting in the bean bag chair reading, which he already knew how to do, since Jareth had taught him.

He was hoping that Dudley was alright, since he had started back at school but it Mae him frown, as he wanted to play with him right now, getting an idea activating his magic, going to Dudley's school seeing his twin brother making him grin, plus Dudley surprised despite being impressed, that Deadly was here.

"I got lonely, and since dad is gonna send me here, I figured why not?" Deadly said as they were having fun, p,us the other kids were curious about him, hearing him giggle, along with using his magic.

* * *

"Hmm, Deadly went down for an nap without a fight, it must be a blue moon, eh?" Sarah said.

"You could say that, as whatever he was doing tired him out, but we should let him be." Jareth replied.

It was later that afternoon, and Deadly had returned to the castle, proud of what he had did, hoping Jareth did not know so had felt like sleeping, after all that playing and running around, since normally he put up a fight when it came to taking naps and later saw Dudley home from school deciding not to tell their parents, that Deadly had showed up at his school.

"He was hanging out with me, at my school, that's why he is so tired." Dudley said making Jareth grin.

He knew that might make Deadly more okay with going to school, now he saw what it was like making Sarah get it knowing Deadly would be alright with it.


	4. Making Their First Human Friend

Deadly sighed, seeing Crystal and Dudley making stuff for Mother's Day which the mischievous light blue scaled boy was not a fan of, letting them be liking Father's Day more seeing Jareth get it, hoping maybe Sarah could bond with Deadly because she knew that that her mischievous son since Jareth had pointed out that she needed to do that.

"She'll like it, whatever you're doing, you know?" Deadly told them, going to the secret hideout he and Dudley had made making Crystal surprised that her favourite cousin did not want to make Sarah anything for Mother's Day as Sarah was nice.

"It's complicated Crystal, you know?" Dudley to,d the magenta furred and haired girl, hoping Deadly was alright but hoped that he would not cause mayhem.

"He won't, as he just wants to be left alone, and right now somebody got wished away." Jareth told them, making them curious, because it meant a human was in the Labyrinth, plus a human kid was in the castle.

"Can we play with it, uncle Jareth, please?" Crystal asked him, seeing the goblin king nod, knowing Deadly might be amused by this and might want to help him

Dudley was going to his and Deadly's secret hideout, making Deadly wonder what was going on, stunned hearing that a human was in the castle and it's mom would have to solve the Zlabyrinth and make it to the castle before thirteen o clock plus their father wanted his help, making Deadly grin and was going to the throne room.

"Yeah, Dudley told me what is going on, which is awesome." Deadly told Jareth.

"Yes it is, plus Crystal and your brother are playing with the human child, and if it's mom doesn't make it here, I turn her into one of us." Jareth said to him, making Deadly chuckle because it would be fun, to do this.

"Let's do this thing, dad." he said to him.

* * *

Crystal and Dudley were playing with a young human girl around their age, playing tag making Sarah grin, because it was cute hoping the one that wished the girl away would make it to the castle, guessing Deadly was helping Jareth with things shaking her head, making snacks, cookies for them, seeing Crystal and Dudley happy asking if their new friend could have one.

"Sure, since this is a good thing for you two, making friends, plus Deadly is helping Jareth." Sarah told them, hoping those two weren't going too crazy knowing thimgs would get intresting, assuring the young girl, Tess that thimgs would be alright.

"Hey my Mommy's right, since it's like a sleepover, you know?" Dudley assured her.

"Yeah, but you two are fun, you know?" Tess told them, making Sarah hope that the young girl would not become one of them because Deadly knew what Jareth did being the King, compared to Crystal and Dudley since Tess was becomimg Crystal and Dudley's first human friend, needing to talk to her husband telling them to go play.


	5. Running Away From The Castle

"Our so-called mother is becoming chunky, eh?" Deadly said to Dudley while they were playing in their room, making Dudley guess his brother would make fun, the second Sarah got bigger because of their growing brother or sister.

"Deadly, it's because of our brother or sister, like she told us, remember?" Dudley reminded him, just as Jareth walked in since he and Sarah had been talking, knowing Deadly might pull something on the new kid once it was born, so Sarah was trying to get Jareth to get the more mischievous youngster, to warm up to the idea of being co-big brothers with Dudley.

"Dad, mom's alright, our new sibling is not hurting her, plus it's going to be magical, right?" Dudley asked making the goblin king chuckle at this.

"No it's not hurting her, plus we have to wait and see, but we're worried that your brotjer mightbtry, to do something to him or her, you know?" Jareth said as Deadly was running around.

"Maybe once it's born and magical, he might change his mind." Dudley said hearing his brother snort wanting to play with the cannons making Jareth worry, knowing the kid might cause destruction to the castle, grabbing him by the tail seeing Dudley help.

"You're not using the cannons, those things are dangerous, and you might put a hole in the cadtle." Dudley told his brotjer despite Deadly resisting and squirming.

"I don't want you hurt, alright as I care about you." Jareth said seeing him stop.

"Good ad we care about you." Dudley added as Jareth agreed seeing Deadly quiet.

They saw the mischievous dragon boy go off, makijg Dudley guess that his brother was going to their secret hideout hoping that he would be alright, not realising he had left the castle until Sarah had said, that she could not find Deadly anywhere making Dudley and Jareth exchange a look thinkijg he had ran away.

"Deadly is probably hiding, you know?" Sarah asked but Jareth not so sure, as he knew that it was only a matter of time before Deadly would do this, but had a feeling where a mischievous dragon kid would go, hoping the Fire Gang would not encourage him to do something stupid.

"Stay here with your mom, I need to go get your brother back, you know?" Jareth told Dudley.

"So he did run away, but you can get him back, right?" Dudley told him.

"I hope so, but he is just upset, so he might come back." Jareth told him.

He left the castle going to the Bog of Eternal Stench, hearing laughter knowing it was Deadly, making him hope that he was alright, seeing Deadly swinging or ziplining over the Bog making him shake his head, despite the fact it was cool seeing the Fire Gang impressed by his antics.

"Deadly, what were you thinking running away, and coming here of all places?" Jareth asked, making thevFire Gang curious to see what would happen, making the light blue scaled boy in question grin like his father.

"I was wanting to have fun, since you would not let me play with the cannons, plus you just want to replace me with some baby!" Deadly said making Jareth get it, needing to assure him that nothi

* * *

Sarah was impressed by Jareth getting Deadly, to come back and surprised he'd been hanging out with the Fire Gang but got it, he was unsure about an new brotner or sister in the family, realising something that Deadly and Dudley were twins which was something special and that the new kid would be jealous, making Jareth chuckle making milk and cookies for both dragon boys hearing laughter.

Jareth and Sarah were expecting to see Deadly doing a crazy stunt, but instead saw him and Dudley playing poker, making Sarah surprised that Jareth did not mind that, making the goblin king nod because he knew the Fire Gang had taught Deadly poker so if it was keeping him quiet, they guessed it was alright.

"Oh hey dad, just teaching Dudley poker, but sorry you know?" Deadly said stunning them.

"We knew it was anxiety, but it's alright, plus the kid will be more jealous of you two being twins." Sarah told them, making Deadly and Dudley curious hearing her tell them.


End file.
